1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved reversible sole for footwear. This sole is reversible--it may be turned over and worn so that what was previously the outsole becomes the insole and vice versa--and asymmetrical so that the sole is fitted to the shape and contour of the human foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general principle of reversible shoes (and consequently, reversible soles) is not new. But the reversible shoes of the prior art suffer from a critical shortcoming: these shoes utilize a design symmetrical about a longitudinal centerline and thus, cannot properly fit a wearer in either of the two possible arrangements.
The human foot is not symmetrical about its longitudinal centerline. The human foot does not come to a point at the middle of the toes. Rather, the human foot is substantially longer at its inner side than at its outer side. All well designed and well made shoes take this physical fact into account in order to provide a good fit. The prior art reversible shoes do not.
Another shortcoming of the symmetrical prior art reversible shoes is a lack of contouring to meet the anatomic shape of the bottom of the human foot. Of particular significance is the lack of arch support in the prior art reversible shoes. It is not possible to provide an arch support in a reversible shoe sole which is worn on the same foot in either of its reversible positions, because in one of those two positions, the arch support will be located on the wrong side of the foot. For example if a prior art reversible shoe has a raised arch support in its first position, that raised support will be positioned under the outside edge of the foot when the shoe is reversed.